Crimson Bleeds Gold
by ltynfyre
Summary: Pyrrha has told Jaune to go after what he wants, Weiss. No silly things or gimmicks. She should at least learn to "practice what you preach". One-sided Arkos (maybe), Renora implied, Blazun, and HotWater (YXL/NV)


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so glad to be back! **This is the first fanfic I've written in over 2 years (as my last pen-names were prettybirdlance24 &amp; saisakulove) and I've decided to go out with a Yang (yes, I did that!) So without further ado, here is the first of hopefully many chapters of Crimson and Gold, an Arkos Fic and my reclaim to RWBY and fan-fic writing. And heads up, many pairings ahead (Arkos-duh!, Renora, Blasun and HotWater-Yang/Neptune as well as many others). Some scenes take place before, during, and after Vol 2, Episode s 5 &amp; 6...Remember: this is fan-fiction and since Episode 7 isn't out yet, I will embellish as needed and edit to compare to the story.

**Volume 2, Episode 5 &amp; 6 Feels all around!**

**Disclaimer:** I am not now nor ever will be the genius that is Monty Oum, nor will I ever write like the prestigious duo of Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross.

"Alright Jaune, let's try it again" she said as the clock on her scroll showed 9:43 pm. "One more time then we can head off to bed" she smiled as slight sweat coated her body. Placing Akouo on her back, Pyrrha smiled hoping to get Jaune to give in to her request.

The young blonde man sat on his butt for a few moments before splaying* himself onto the cool concrete floor. "Ugh, Pyrrha we've been training without a break all week. Can't I just have a few more minutes?" he asked as he laid on the floor with his eyes closed, letting the cool air go through his armor into his sweating chest. He was really tired and his partner didn't seem to let up on his vigorous training schedule.

The redheaded teen smiled a bit wider as she crossed her arms seeing her partner look so worn out. His blonde locks dripping with sweat, he looked like a pile of dust on the floor. She couldn't help but to blush as he looked so peaceful, just like when he slept next to her. "Alright, how about this?" she asked as she extended her arm out to him. "You humor me with one more match and I'll have Ren make you pancakes in the morning. I know where the syrup is, even Nora can't get to it" she stated with a wide grin.

Seeing his eyes open up to that idea, Jaune smiled and reached out for his partners extended arm. Getting up slowly, he gets Crocea Mors from out of it's sheath and lunges out to Pyrrha. He manages to get a few hits in but Pyrrha is not willing to lose, holding on tightly to Akouo. Sweeping a leg from under his feet, she manages to get the blonde off-balanced.

The young spartan laughs with a bit of an impressed tone to her voice. "Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely." As she helps him up to his feet, she shakes off a bit of dust from his armor.

The blonde man smiles, with a bit of relief in his tone. "Heh, I couldn't have done it without you"

With a bright look on her face, she asks him with a cheerful tone, "So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

"I'm actually thinking that maybe we skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something," he said as he placed his hand behind his head, scratching lightly.

"Come on, I know you get frustrated. But you _must_ keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now" her cheeriness taking him with a slight surprise.

"That's not it. It's just..." Jaune hesitates for a moment. "It's dumb"

Pyrrha looks a bit concerned as her friend feels a bit distraught. "What is it?" She asks as she approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, you know you can tell me."

"It's... Weiss."

Her face falls slightly at the mention of the name coming out of his lips. "Oh. What about her?"

He stutters a bit before getting his words out. "I-I asked her to the dance and she shot me down" he laughed halfheartedly. "Big surprise, right?"

Pyrrha took the chance to cheer him up, albeit a bit unwillingly. "Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea." Her eyes look up at him with slight remorse as they plead with him to talk.

Jaune looks away as she tries to reach out for him. "That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out."

Pyrrah decides to take a breath to let herself be composed for a second. _It's not the right time, not yet._ "You'd be surprised she says with a somber chuckle

Jaune dismisses the thought as his thoughts go to her fighting style, the first time they met and her voice. That angelic voice that keeps resonating through his heart.

Getting back to his partner, he scoffs. "Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh."

As the young man walks away, Pyrrha drops her smile and looks rather upset.

"I know _exactly_ what you feel Jaune Arc" she mutters under her breath.


End file.
